Totalnie porażkowe łowy
The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash - Odcinek Trzeci Chris: '''Ostatnio w The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash. Nasi kochani uczestnicy musieli zmierzyć się ze sobą podczas zadania, którym był zbijak na jedzenie. Niektórym szło to nieźle, a niektórym słabo. Ostatecznie na ceremonii znowu zawitaliśmy zło i to Maddie opuściła nasze show. Jaka szkoda. Zostało już ich tylko dwunastu z szansami na milion. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć zapraszam do oglądania trzeciego odcinka The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash! ' Domek 120px I znowu ci dobrzy mieli luksusy w domku. Fernando, Eric i Frankie mieli masaże, Joqline, Cat i Amelia piły gorącą czekoladę, a Bryce siedział i liczył swoją kasę. Fernando: '''Jak ja kocham wygrywać. '''Eric: Tia.. Frankie: '''Nie możemy przegrać dzisiejszego wyzwania i stracić te luksusy. '''Joqline: Oui. Już minęły dwie eliminacje, a zostało jeszcze 5 by zło zostało pokonane. Cat: Jej! <3 Amelia: 'Przynajmniej mamy pewność, żę tak łatwo się nikt nas nie pozbędzie. '''Bryce: '''Oby! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Bryce: Jak ja lubię luksusy. Frankie: '''Dzisiaj znowu musimy działać strategicznie. '''Eric: No raczej! Joqline: 'Tylko, trzeba uważać na jedną osobę. (Pokój Zwiereń)'Joqline: '''Na obozie jest jedna z najnikczemniejszych uczestników i trzeba się jej pozbyć. '''Amelia: '''Mniejmy nadzieję, że nie damy się złu pokonać. '''Eric: Lepiej na nich uważajmy. Fernando: Przecież to wiemy, a więc się nie bójmy ich. 120px I znwou złoczyńcy musieli się gnieździć w małym pokoiku bez luksusów i bez dwóch najlepszych zawodniczek. Valentina znowu zaprowadziła Boris'a na koniec domku by omówić kolejną strategię. Valentina: '''No to skoro dwie rywalki mamy już za sobą czas wywalić jakiegoś faceta z gry. '''Boris: Czyli Vegeta lub James. Valentina: Ależ oczywiście, że James. Boris: Też o tym pomyślałem. Valentina: '''Tylko musismy jakoś innych namówić na jego eliminację. '''Boris: '''Oni mnie nie trwaią, a ciebie nikt jeszcze dobrze nie zna. '''Valentina: '''No wiem słodziaku. ;* '''Boris: Aha... Valentina: 'Więc zostawm to mnie. ''Dziewczyna odeszłą od inwalidy i podeszła do James'a. '''James: '''Witaj piękna. '''Valentina: '''Witaj piękny. ;* '''James: Co cię do mnie sprowadza? Valentina: '''Nie chcę być nie miła, ale Boris knuje przeciwko nam wszystkim i chcę się pozbyć każdego po kolei tak jak Victorię i Maddie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to nasza drużyna skończy swój udział przed rozłączeniem. '''James: '''Czyli chcesz bym zagłosował dziś na Boris'a? '''Valentina: Gdybyś mógł? ;* James: Dla tak pięknej damy zawsze zrobię coś. Valentina: Dziękuję ci bardzo. James: Proszę. ;) Dziewczyna odeszła od niego, a James podszedł do Vegety i Nikity, któzy siedzieli razem na łóżku. James: '''Witajcie moi mili. '''Nikita: '''Czego chcesz James? '''James: '''Chcę byście pomogli mi wyrzucić z gry Valentinę. '''Nikita: '''Dlaczego nią? '''James: '''Ona próbuje się nas wszystkich pozbyć z gry. '''Vegeta: Ta jasne! Ja tobie nie ufam i nigdy nie zaufam! James: 'Rób jak chcesz, ale jak ona ciebie wywali to nie moja sprawa. '''Vegeta: '''Nie wywali mnie! '''James: '''Zobaczymy. '''Chris (Przez Megafon): '''Niech wszyscy przyjdą przed las! Szybko! Przed lasem 120px 120px ''Wszyscy przyszli przed las, gdzie był już Chris. '''Chris: '''Czas na wasze kolejne zadanko, któym jest polowaniem na wroga! Czyli musicie zestrzelić swoich wrogów z przeciwnej drużyny. Ale, żeby urozmaicić grę do złoczyńców dojdzie Bryce! '''Bryce: '''CO?! '''Chris: '''Właśnie to! Od dzisiaj Bryce jest złoczyńcą! '''Valentina: Świetnie! Bryce przyszedł do swojego zespołu. Bryce: '''H-h-hej. '''Valentina: Witaj słodziaku. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Valentina: Kolejny frajer, na którym sobie zagram. Chris: 'Zwycięzcy ubiegłego zadania dostaną strzałki usypiające i pistolety! ''Rzuca im pistoletuy i po 6 strzałek na osobę. 'Chris: '''A złoczyńcy dostaną kulki usypiające. ''Rzuca im po jedenej kulce usypiającej. 'Chris: '''Ruszajcie! ''Ruszyli. Zadanie 120px Niesamowici Suferzy poszli do jaskini by omówić strategię na to zadanie. 'Farnkie: '''Wieć co robimy? '''Amelia: '''Może ja i Fernandi będziemy strzelać w innych na ślepo, a Cat i Frankie ich zestrzelą od tyłu? '''Frankie: '''Nie. Cat nie da rady. ''Wszyscy patrzą na Cat, która sama sobie wbiła strzałkę w ramienię i sobie smacznie spała. '''Amelia: '''No to po nas. '''Joqline: To ja, Frankie i Eric ich zestrzelimy od tyłu. Tak będzie najlepiej. Amelia: '''Zgoda. '''Frankie: '''No to? '''Amelia: Do dzieła! Wszyscy wyruszyli na łowy. 120px I także oni zaczęlia omawiać strategię nad strumykiem. Valentina: '''Zróbmy tak! Ja się chowam, a wy atakujecie wroga. '''James: Nie! Ty też musisz działać! Valentina: Świetnie. Bryce: 'Najlepiej zostawicie to chłopakom do roboty. '''Nikita: '''Nie! Ja też chcę się wykazać! '''Bryce: '''No to ja obronię Valentinę podczas zadania. '''Valentina: '''Dzięki słodziaku. ;* '''Vegeta: '''No to ruszajmy! ''I ruszyli zostawiając Bryce'a i Valentinę samych nad strumykiem. 120px Amelia i Fernando odeszli od reszty zespołu by poszukać rywali. Szukali i szukali, ale ich nie znaleźli. '''Fernando: '''Super! Nigdy ich nie znajdziemy! '''Amelia: Nie trać wiray Ferni. Fernando: '''Tak mówiła do mnie tylko Christina. '''Amelia: '''Ale jej już nie ma. '''Fernando: No wiem i się nawet cieszę. Amelia: '''Ale on cię kochała. '''Fernando: '''Wiem to. '''Amelia: I zaszła aż do finału ubiegło, walczyła dla ciebie, a ty jej i tak za to nie podziękowałeś. Fernando: '''Wiem, że walczyła dla mnie za nas, ale ja do niej nic nie czuję. '''Amelia: '''Czyli do nikoko nic nie czujesz? '''Fernando: '''Ależ czuję. '''Amelia: '''Do? '''Fernando: Do ciebie. Amelia: Co?! Ferni ją pocałował w usta tak czule. Jednak pocałunek został przerwany przez rywali, którzy trafili za pierwszym zamachem Ferniego. Amelia: Ferni! 120px Tymczasem Vegeta i Nikita poszli nad wodospad, gdzie sobie odpoczęli bo długich poszukiwaniach. Nikita: '''Nie sądziłam, że to powiem, ale trudno jest mi ich znaleźć. '''Vegeta: Racja. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Vegeta: '''Jedyna normalna osoba na tym obozie to Nikita. '''Nikita: '''Jeśli uda nam się przegrać to lepiej wywalmy Valentinę. '''Vegeta: '''Zgadzam się z tobą. Ni ufam jej w ogóle. '''Nikita: ^^ Obaj zaczęli się śmiać. Nikita: Chodźmy lepiej dalej ich poszukać. Wstała i poszła. Vegeta: 'Zaczkeja na mnie! ''Też wstał i poszedł z a Nikitą. 120px Tymczasem Amelia strzela w różne strony mając nadzieję, że kogoś trafi. '''Amelia: Nie! Nagle z krzaków wyszedł James i Boris. Amelia: '''Nie! '''Boris: '''Starciłem już moją kulkę, a więc teraz ty James. '''James: Spoko. Rzuca kulką w Amelię jednak chybił. James: 'Ugh! ''Ta strzeli w nich i trafiła. 'Amelia: '''Tak! 120px ''Tymczasem Valentina namawiała Bryce'a by zagłosowała na James'a. 'Valentina: '''Słcuhaj słodziaku może oddasz głos jak przegramy na James'a. '''Bryce: '''Na niego? '''Valentina: '''Tak. On jest okropny wobec mnie i innych. '''Bryce: '''Wow! O tym to ja nie wiedziałem. '''Valentina: '''A więc teraz wiesz. ''Nagle Bryce został zestrzelony. 'Valentina: '''Bryce! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Valentina: Moja kochana pułapka. Zabrała mu kulkę. Valentina: Frajer. Pobiegła, gdzieś. 120px Tymczasem Joqline, Frankie i Eric szukali swoich rywali jednak nie mogli ich znaleźć. Eric: '''Dlaczego ja w ogóle się zgłosiłem do tego marnego show? '''Joqline: Nie wiem. Frankie: Bądźmy sczerzy my wszyscy nie wiemy. Joqline: Właśnie. Lepiej skupmy się na zadaniu. Coś się ruszyło w krzakach. Eric: 'Strzelajcie! ''Wszyscy zaczęli strzelać, ale pech chciał i stracili swoją amunicję, a z krzaków wyszła nie przytomna Amelia. 'Joqline: '''Nie! '''Eric: '''Może ma amunicję! Zabierzcie jej broń! ''Frankie zabrał jej broń i sprawdził. '''Frankie: '''Wystarczy na jeden strzał. '''Joqline: Powinno nam starczyć. 120px Vegeta i Nikita spotkali właśnie Valentinę. Valentina: Co wy tu robicie? Nikita: '''A co tyt tu robisz? '''Valentina: '''Ja suzkam rywali, któzy zestrzelili Bryce'a. '''Vegeta: Zestrzelili go? Valentina: '''Tia. '''Vegeta: '''No to zostało nas 3. '''Valentina: A reszta? Nikita: 'Są nie przytomni. '''Valentina: '''Aha. ''Nagle pod nimi wypuchła wielka mina, która ich uśpiła. '''Chris (Przez Megafon): I ponownie dobro wygrywa! A za godzinę powinni się wszyscy obudzić. Ceremonia 120px Minęły dwie godziny od zadania za nim wszyscy oprzytomnieli. Wszyscy złoczyńcy zjawili się na ceremonii. Chris: I znowu tu jesteście. Myślałem, że jak dam wam Bryce'a to wygracie, a się jednak myliłem. Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy. Bezpiecznie mogą się dziś czuć: *Vegeta *Nikita *i Bryce! Rzuca im pianki. Chris: Zostało nam 3 manipulatorów, ale jedno z was otrzymało 3 głosy, a ta osobą jest ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Boris! Rzuca James'owi i Valentinie pianki. Boris: CO?! Wpadł w zapadnię. '''Chris: '''I tak oto zostało nam już 11 graczy. Kto odpadnie jako następny? Żeby się tego przekonać zapraszam do oglądania następnego odcinka The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash! Kategoria:The Dramatic Island: The Other Clash - Odcinki